Memories
by majorfangirl
Summary: AU Sequel to Remembering. Kiba and Hinata are finally together. These are the memories they make. KibaHina. Contains: lemon, possible NaruIno, ShinoSaku, KankuTen, ShikaTema, KonoMoe, UdonHanabi, KakaAnko, AsuKure, ItaHana, GaiOC, EbisuOC, ChoOC, GaaOC
1. The Wedding

**A/N: It took me long enough, but here is the long awaited sequel to Remembering.**

**Sunako: Woop de doo.**

**Me: You know, not EVERYONE just has to sit around and comment. Some people actually have to WORK.**

**Sunako: Whatever.**

The Wedding

Tsume Inuzuka took in a sharp breath as she looked at the white eyed woman standing before her.

"You look beautiful, sis," Hanabi Hyuuga whispered.

"You're absolutely gorgeous!" Ino Yamanaka said. "He's one lucky man, that Kiba!" Sakura Haruno nodded.

"Best of luck in the future," Tenten said.

"Me and mom can't wait to have you as a part of the family!" Hana Inuzuka said, looking her up and down.

Hinata Hyuuga smiled. "Thank you all so much," she said.

"Well, we need to get to our seats," Temari said, and the group of girls left, leaving Hinata by herself, making sure she was completely ready.

A few minutes later, a tall man with dark hair walked in. "Are you ready, Hinata?" asked Itachi Uchiha, who was going to give her away.

"Yes," she said, and he took her arm, leading her out of the small room and down an aisle, the bridal march playing.

Naruto Uzumaki, her ex-crush and current mayor of Hikari (Tsunade now rested in peace), grinned at her from the end of the aisle. Beside him stood Kiba Inuzuka, and his best man Shino Aburame.

Hinata and Kiba were about to say the words that would make them husband and wife.

~X~

_Everyone was thrilled to see Hinata again. The whole group was back together again, even Itachi and Hana, who had come to visit when they heard she was alive._

"_Oh, Hinata, it's been so long, I was sure that you died!" Sakura said. "I'm so glad you're here and you're alive!"_

"_There's so much we have to do, we have to make up for lost times!" Ino said excitedly, bouncing up and down._

_Even if they were all adults, the group was acting just like they had when they were teenagers, as if nothing had changed._

"_Hey, girls, let me have Hinata back," Kiba said._

_Ino stuck out her tongue. "Don't hog her, you were the first to see her! I wanted to talk to her more!"_

"_Oh, yeah, well, guess what? I have something way more important to say to her!"_

"_Hey, I haven't even gotten to say _anything _to Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to get to the center of the action._

"_Stay out of this!" Ino shouted._

"_Why don't you make me?"_

"_Hinata, how about you come with me for a sec?" Kiba asked._

"_No way, nuh uh!" said Tenten. "If you've got something to say to Hinata, surely you can say it in front of us."_

"_Fine," Kiba said with a sigh, "but only because I really need to ask her this." He got down on one knee and said, "Hinata, when we were young, I loved you more than anyone. You came back to me and made me really happy. I still love you and I want you to make me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?"_

_Everyone held their breath while they waited for her reply._

"_Oh, Kiba, of course I will," she said, kissing him while the girls all whooped and cheered. Even the girls who had never really known her, Shintei, Shinzou were all happy. _

_Hinata was soon to be an Inuzuka._

~X~

Naruto began to speak, in a serious tone that Hinata had never thought he could manage, as he began the wedding.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined."

~X~

"Do you, Kiba Inuzuka, take Hinata Hyuuga to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; to be faithful till death do you part?"

"I do," Kiba said.

"And do you, Hinata Hyuuga, take Kiba Inuzuka to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; to be faithful till death do you part?"

"I do," Hinata said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Naruto said.

Kiba pulled Hinata Inuzuka into a deep kiss as everyone clapped, and tears filled a lot of eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka!"

Kiba scooped up his wife into his arms, like he had done when he found her so long ago, and carried her out to the waiting car.

~X~

The reception wasn't too flashy. In fact, it was held in Hikari School's gym, but it was memorable because all of Kiba and Hinata's close friends were there.

Everyone seemed to want a dance with the bride, and Hinata found herself thrust from Kiba to Shino to Naruto to Shikamaru to Gaara to Itachi to Chouji to Kankuro to Udon to Konohamaru, and even found herself dancing with some of her ex-teachers.

The girls all wanted a dance with the groom as well, so Kiba found himself with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hanabi, Moegi, Shintei, Hana, Shinzou, and his mother.

During Hinata's dance with Naruto, said blonde asked, "Hinata, did you like me when we were fourteen?"

"Yes, I did, before I fell in love with Kiba," Hinata replied. "How did you know?"

"Ino told me that she had once thought you might have liked me. I was really stupid back then and I never notice, but now looking back, it seemed kind of probable. I just wanted to here it from you, to make sure Ino wasn't wrong."

"Hey, you know what else?" Hinata asked. "Gaara used to like me back then too."

Soon the two were engaged in conversation about how life used to be until Shikamaru walked up and said, "Hey, Naruto, give up the bride, it's my turn now."

~X~

Everyone was enjoying themselves and the reception was close to over when Chouji said it.

"Shintei, listen, I know this probably isn't the best place to ask you this, and I know it's sudden, but we've been dating for a long time and I really love you, so I was wondering…would you please marry me?"

"Yes, Chouji, you have no idea how long I've wanted you to ask me that," Shintei replied, tears in her eyes as she kissed him.

~X~

"Good bye, guys, have fun on your honeymoon!" Ino called as Hinata and Kiba got in their car.

"Don't have too much fun!" Naruto added, making Hinata turn red.

Both Sakura and Ino whapped him. "They can do whatever they want now that they're married, idiot!"

Just like old times.

**A/N: Sunako: Okay, that WAS pretty good.**

**Me: Thank you. I had to do a lot of research to pull off the wedding. Next time: It's honeymoon time for our newly weds. Will contain lemon.**


	2. The Honey Moon

**A/N: I'M SORRY! But now it's off hiatus and I hope to be done with the story soon.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON! PLEASE SKIP IF YOU WANT TO AVOID IT!**

"It's so warn," Kiba said, looking around.

"Well, Suna _is_ a beach city," Hinata said, taking in deep breaths of the dead fish scented air. (A/N: You can't deny that's what the beach smells like, but oh, how I love it!) She laced her fingers around those of her new husband. It was hard to believe after all they had been through together that they were finally married.

"Well, what do you say we go find the place, Mrs. Inuzuka?" Kiba asked. "Hinata Inuzuka, Hinata Inuzuka, that sure has a nice ring to it!"

Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red each time he mentioned her new last name. (She definitely wasn't going to be one of the girls who did a hyphenated maiden name-husband's name considering Hyuuga was a name she wanted to forget) They were really linked together now, in a way stronger than dating.

Still, even with a commitment this strong, there was still something on their minds, something to take their relationship to the next level. Both hoped that the other would bring it up, but since they were both counting on each other, there was a long, awkward silence.

"Uh…Hinata, maybe we should go and check in," he suggested.

"Yeah, we should get…to our room," she said, wondering if he would pick up on any hidden meanings.

It didn't help that, at that moment, a car filled with crazy teenagers pulled over near them to drop someone off and the radio was blaring.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game _(A/N: ROFL SORRY)

_Do you want love_

_Or you want fame_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doin' the love game_

"Kiba, I-"

_I'm educated in sex, yes_

_And now I want it bad_

_Want it bad_

She blushed and almost yelled for these partiers to please turn it the hell down, but there were more important matters at hand. Like the fact that the song had perfectly captured what she was trying to say and Kiba still didn't know.

"Hinata, how about we…go and check in?"

"You already said that," she said, giggling.

"Oh, well, I…come on," he said, tugging on her hand.

~X~

"Wow, this is so nice," Hinata said in awe, looking around at their amazing hotel room. It would be the perfect place to…

"Leave it to Hana to pick the perfect place."

When his eyes locked with hers, they both felt the desire that the other was feeling and, suddenly, words weren't needed to express what they wanted from their new spouse.

He slammed his lips against hers and, while kissing passionately, they found their way to the bedroom and pushed his wife down onto the bed. They had already changed into more casual clothes and Kiba began to unbutton her blouse and soon had it discarded.

He unzipped the side of her skirt and slid it off of her, feeling an ache as he studied the woman before him. He placed a hand in the small of her back and lifted her a bit to undo her bra strap, revealing the ample breasts he had longed to see.

He quickly pulled her panties of and Hinata, his Hinata, the woman he had waited for even though everyone had assumed she was dead, was naked in front of him, ready for him, and he intended to deliver. He began to kiss her fervently, starting with her lips, but moving down, kissing and nibbling, even drawing blood sometimes.

He stared into her white eyes and began tracing light circles around her nipples, going faster and harder, earning shrieks from his beautiful Hinata. He moved his hands down until he had reached her thighs and pulled her legs apart.

He ran his hands over her sensitive area teasingly until he flew upright and pulled his shirt off of him, then fully undressed him. She moved her gentle fingers along his erection, finally getting her own turn in the fun.

Kiba pushed her back onto the bed and said, in a rough voice, "Ready?"

"Yes, please!"

He shifted on top of her, making eye contact with Hinata the virgin for the very last time and he slowly eased into her, causing he to yell. Already he was close and they had only just begun, she was just so _amazing_.

He forced through her virginity, taking her once and for all.

"Kiba!" she screamed and he began to thrust further and faster, increasing his pleasure, moaning the whole time. Hinata bucked her hips as he moved, the two of them in perfect sync.

She couldn't take it any longer, the building passion…she shouted his name again at her release. The sound of her voice and the feeling of the warm liquid against him sent Kiba over the edge and he came into his beautiful wife.

It was short, but he soon found himself exiting her as the two lay beside each other, slowly breathing, hardly able to believe it was true. All they had been through together surged through their memories, the billionth time they had had flashbacks. It never seemed to get old.

"I…I love you," she finally said after catching her breath. He pulled her into an embrace and the two just laid there, enjoying the warmth of the other. They didn't need words, they cold communicate in better ways.

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms, the first time of many for the newlyweds.

~X~

The next morning, they went out to breakfast, both surprisingly not shy about what had gone down the night before. It was so natural that they were sure that this was how it was meant to be.

That night, they enjoyed the same passion again.

**A/N: FINALLY! I FINISHED IT!**

**Sunako: Took ya long enough!**

**Me: At least it's off hiatus now.**

**Hikari: *nosebleed***

**Sunako: MY STORY!**

**Me: I thought you didn't even like these stories.**

**Sunako: I refuse to be replaced! Now review if you want her to update!**


End file.
